Fireworks: A Faitshipping Tale
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: A two part Hanabi special  Cherry Blossom Tree festival , which is a birthday present for my good friend, AkiXYusei, or Devin. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEVIN!
1. Chapter 1: Part 2

Me: Haha, this is a surprise birthday present for AkiXYusei, also known as Devin :) I won't say when her birthday is, otherwise she will probably kill me DX

Aki: Your acting weirdly nice...what's up?

Logan: Did somebody take your daily supply of chocolate or something?

Me: Is it so hard to believe that I can be nice to people sometimes?

Logan and Aki: YES!

Me: *Sigh* I don't own YGO 5D's.

* * *

><p>A blonde haired girl was busy walking the streets of Neo Domino city, looking as if she was in deep thought. Her eyes were focused and intense, and wouldn't even let a polar bear get in her way of thinking.<p>

Truthfully, it was her friend on fanfiction's birthday coming up- AkiXYusei, also known as Devin, and she didn't really know what to do on her birthday, other than review.

And she was worried that if she asked what plot of a story she would like, it would lead to arousing suspicion. So, she had to think- which was normally easy for her to do. However, this is Bebe we are talking about.

And then it hit her-

A faithshipping story.

About...

Something you are about to read.

Bebe rushed home to the computer, and she began typing away, whilst a flammingo prepared a banquet and the hedgehogs played happily on the slide outside in the sunshine, which was in her back garden.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cheesy Romance Birthday Fic!<em>**

**_Theme: Fireworks._**

Aki stared at the material infront of her, as she held a puzzled look on her face.

It was a kimono.

The design itself was beautiful. It was a dark pink colour, with richer light pink roses situated all around the material, with small white specks which Aki took for stars, and the obi (Ribbon), was a light yellow colour. Aki loved the design, it almost represented her personality in a way. However, there was just one problem-

How did she put it on?

"Hmm...this is puzzling." She whispered to herself in dire frustration. Due to her time in the Arcadia movement, she never had the chance to go to summer festivals, and the last one she went to was when she was about five years old, a time she could barely remember, and wished to rapidly forget, as those times had caused her alot of pain.

"Aki-San? Are you ready to go now?" A young voice, which belonged to a girl with a head of teal hair asked her politely. Aki sweatdropped, realizing that she had been wasting time just THINKING about how to put it on.

"Err...not yet...just give me a minute." She pleaded. Ruka just raised an eyebrow, but walked off toward the main building, wearing her own kimono- a dark blue kimono with black swirls and a white obi. Her hair had been done up in an upwards bun, and began to walk toward her brother and Crow, whom did not have dates for tonight. Ruka had been asked various times, but turned each one of them down.

"Hai, please hurry!" She called.

Aki sweatdrop went even further down, as she tried to get it on herself.

And failing.

"Hmm, internet, perhaps?" She suggested to herself, as she rushed over to the computer, in dire need of some asistance.

"This should work!"

_-Half an hour later-_

"Dammit! It didn't work! Oh man...what do I do now...?" Aki moaned to herself, as she looked at the crumped up piece of fabric on her bead. Underneath her kimono, she had chosen a simple pair of white shorts and a red t-shirt, which looked like she was about to go to bed or something along those lines.

Aki sighed to herself deeply- the others were probably too fed up from waiting now, well, at least Jack would be, but he had probably gone off with Carly by now. The others were too polite.

"Aki-San?" Crap, Ruka was at the door again!

"H-hai?" She answered back. Ruka was actually beggining to get worried about her older sister figure.

"Is everything okay in there? We are all getting worried- well, aside Jack who just said you probably had a guy in there," Trust Jack to think that, "Man, you should have seen Yusei's face, I don't think I've ever heard him swear under his breath before. But is there a problem or something?" Aki went a little red from hearing about Yusei's reaction, but it was quickly bypassed by her thoughts.

Should she let her younger sister figure know?

Well, it couldn't do any harm...could it?

"Okay...I have a bit of a problem..." She explained the whole thing, as she opened the door, with Ruka just smiling.

"Aki-San, why didn't you say so?"

_**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**_

"Arigatou, Ruka!" Aki thanked her younger sister figure, as the teal hair girl just beamed. Aki was then pulling her mangeta hair into a tight bun, and applying a light dusting of make-up on her face, preparing for the Summer Festival.

"Your welcome, Aki-San. Now, shall we get going?" Ruka suggested, as Aki nodded.

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Well, see you later, Aki-San!" The teal hair girl called, as she went off with Crow and her brother to look at some of the foods that they had on offer. Aki almost felt sorry for Ruka- Crow and Rua near food was a good cause for embarrassment. Aki just sat down near the fountain by herself, and sighed.<p>

She had actually told everybody that she had a date for the summer festival, but when she had told them Yusei got a little snappy for some reason, but it never occured to her why, but in truth, she didn't. Aki just did not want to bother the others by being a bit on the down side, so it was best if she was left alone.

"Well, happy Summer Festival, Aki Izayoi..." She congratulated to herself in a sarcastic manner, as she lay her head on her hand, sighing even more. She then heard approaching footsteps, but had chosen to ignore them.

"Aki?" A familar voice asked her name in question. The mangeta haired girl looked up, to see the one person that had save her from herself: Yusei Fudo.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Yusei." She greeted. Yusei then glanced around, as if he was looking for something- or someone.

"So umm...why are you here alone?" Aki was immediatly brought to attention, as she jerked her head upwards in a forceful manner. A small sweat-drop had formed at the back of her head- she didn't have any excuses planned.

_Damn! What do I do now? _She thought to herself worryingly, but then Yusei staring at her, with an odd expression.

"Ahaha..." She began to say nervously, as Yusei ten sat down beside her.

"Did he...stand you up?" Yusei asked, with a small tint of what sounded like happiness and rage. Aki just grinned sheepishly.

"Umm..." The colbalt eyed signer just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ehehe...well...umm...t-the truth is that...well...I never actually had a date for tonight." Yusei was immediatly drawn to attention from this statement that had come out of the mangeta haired girl's oral cavity..

"Never had one...?" Yusei repeated what she said earlier, as she just sighed.

"The truth is...I still feel like a bother, Yusei."

"What? What do you mean, Aki?" He asked. Aki just closed her eyes.

"Well...the only other Summer Festival I ever went to was...well...the one when I was five, and that was...after the inccendent. My Father and Mother went off, and I tended to be alone, but I wondered off...I felt like a bother infront of all those people..." She revealed. Yusei then gripped her hand, causing her to go red.

"Aki...that was a long time ago. You don't need to feel like one now, but why not just tell us that? We are your friends, and out bonds connect us together. We do care." Aki's eyes shimmered with an intense radience of hope, as Yusei just smiled.

"Don't forget Aki, I-we, all love you." Yusei managed to cover up his mistake, as Aki just smiled. In fact, he did have feelings of love toward the mangeta haired signer, but was going to wait until she figured out her own feelings, as he did not want to drive her away.

Instead, he simply kissed her cheek, as she went bright red.

"Y-Yusei...nanio?" She asked, her hand on her cheek. Yusei just smiled a little.

"We are friends. Always will be. Now, shall we enjoy this festival?" He asked.

She nodded, as they went to go enjoy themselves.

* * *

><p>Bebe, then looked at the work that she had just written. She was satisfied, but felt it needed more to it.<p>

However, she would wait another night- genius didn't come in a flash, did it?

* * *

><p>Me: Happy Birthday, Devin-San! Part 2 will be up later...*snores*<p>

Aki: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2

Me: Part 2 of 'Fireworks: A Faithshipping Tale!

Aki: Aren't you tired?

Logan: *Snores*

Me: I may join Logan in a second...

Aki: *Sigh* Bebe doesn't own YGO 5D's...

* * *

><p>A blonde haired girl had arisen the next morning, fresh and ready and raring to go for the day. But before she went out, she would write the rest of a dedication fiction and birthday present to her good friend, Devin-San.<p>

So, onto her computer, her fingers typed the words away, as she felt her eyelids droop due to the amount of snoring her Mother's fiancee had managed to squeeze out of his vocal chords that previous night- was any human even capable of that amount? Bebe would never know, for that was one thing the blonde had never investigated.

But she would soon.

"Okay! Time to ger typing!" She declared, as her fingers began typing away words at a lightning speed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cheesy Romance Fic!<em>**

**_Part 2: Theme- Firework Date!_**

"Yusei...are you sure your okay with me tagging along...?" Yusei had gone with Rally, Blitz and the others, because it had been a while since he had last seen them, and managed to hang around with his old friends. Yusei just smiled a little, which Rally had rarely seen, and took it that he had a big interest in this 'Aki' girl, that he talked so much about.

"Aki, it's fine. The others have really wanted to meet you for a while now." Yusei revealed, as Aki gave off a brave simper smile, which caused Rally to think that there was somethig going on between the two.

Time for matchmaker mode.

"Yeah, we have! Yusei talks about you alot!" Rally barged in, as Yusei then got clearly embarrassed from what he just said. Aki cocked her eyebrow at the young boy- was he telling the truth, or just trying to embarrass Yusei?

"R-Rally!" Did he just freaking stutter? This was really out of character for the colbalt eyed signer.

"Oh? What types of things does he say about me?" Aki asked innocently, but highly curious to know what he was saying about her. Yusei looked at her with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Hmm? Oh, he says things over the phone like 'Oh, I took Aki skating today, it was really cute the way she blushed when she fell on me, and got embarrassed," Oh snap. Rally really was telling the truth, and this realization caused Aki to blush heavily, "and there was another time when he said 'oh, Aki got her licence today, she was so amazing in her duel, it made me breathless."

Yusei now had to back away, in an effort to hide his cheeks, which were becoming the colour of Aki's hair. Aki then turned around, to notice Yusei with his back to her.

_'Guess he's pretty embarrassed from all that...but it's normal to admire your friends and compliment them...isn't it? But I'd be lying if I said that it didn't make my heart flutter- Aki, Yusei's a FRIEND. **FRIEND. Not romantic interest...is he...?**_

"Well Yusei, you'll get married to her soon enough!" Blitz suddenly came in, causing Yusei to get even more embarrassed. Aki just laughed a little at his reactions- well, how often does somebody see Yusei...embarrassed?

*The author meanwhile, notices she had put the word embarrassed alot, but cannot be bothered to change it now, for that would take too much effort.*

"Aki, let's go." He just stated, as he took Aki's hand and ran off, leaving his old friends laughing to themselves like a pack of stray hyenas.

"Ha, he so likes her!" Nervin said, as Rally beamed.

"Maybe we will have a couple of nephews soon, hey?"

"Haha, yeah! First one's going to be called Tank JR!"

"No way! Rally JR!"

"No, according to me, it will be Blitz JR."

"No, it will be Nerving JR!"

And they argued about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Aki, was being dragged along by a certain embarrassed colbalt eyed signer, whom refused to look her way, in fear of her asking what was wrong with his face. However, Aki actually prayed he would not look back, for she to, was also blushing a brillant scarlett red colour, which nicely matched her new kimono.<p>

They then stopped a few meters away from the fountain, which was where Yusei had found Aki earlier...and kissed her cheek as well, which meant 'Just Friends.'

That actually made Aki's heart sink. Did Yusei want to be just friends...? Wait, why was this even crossing her mind in the first place...?

_'Okay Aki...why is that crossing your mind? Does it really matter if you and Yusei are just friends? That's all you've been up until now...so should I just forget...? But why is my heart beating so much...?'_

"Aki...? Are you okay?" Yusei asked with general concern, waving a hand infront of her face in an attempt to bring her back to the world of the living. Aki shook her head and blink, and noticed Yusei's face very close to hers.

"Huh? Oh sorry, 'guess I spaced a little." She told him, as he then backed away a little, and nodded to himself. Aki was relieved that they weren't so close together anymore, but at the same time...dissapointed?

"That's good. So...you want to check out some of the stuff here...?" Yusei suggested, as Aki nodded.

"Okay."

So, the two of them went to try various different foods and activities. One of which included AKi trying to catch koi* with a paper net, but failing pretty badly. It was only when she got guidence from Yusei, did she finally get it right. When she was handed her prize- a fish, the smile on her face made Yusei happy inside.

They continued with the date for hours, until it was time to see the cherry blossom petal's fall and depart. This was a Hanami Festival, one of which Aki had never been to before. Neither had Yusei, but secretly during his time with Team Satisfaction, he liked reading on different kinds of festivals which the others- well, maybe apart from Crow, Yusei knew that Crow was actually a big romantic at heart- may have considered cheesy.

"Neh Yusei, shall we go find somewhere to sit now?" Aki suggested.

"Sure." They then went to sit right under a big Sakura/Cherry Blossom tree, and watched it's petals depart. Aki's face lit up imnenstley.

"Wow..." Aki mused quietly, as Yusei glanced at her, his face softening.

_'This beautiful sight, this beautiful air...and seeing it under a beautiful starry sky with...Yusei...Kami-Sama...please don't end this night fast, please...all I need is a bit more time with Yusei...that's all...' _

"It's so beautiful..." Aki told Yusei, as he kept staring at her.

"Yeah..." Aki then noticed him staring at her.

"Eh? What's wrong?" She asked. Yusei theen reverted back to normal.

"Ah, nothing, don't worry about it-" He was then cut off, by Aki placing a hand on his.

"Aki?" Aki was blushing hard, but wasn't scared or nervous. More like, a happy feeling was rushing through her body. Yusei just looked at her with widened eyes.

"You know...Yusei...tonight actually has another feel to it..." She began. Yusei just smiled **(AGAIN! WHATS UP WITH SMILING IN THIS FIC?)**

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you confused me earlier. You know, when you kissed my cheek. You confused me so much. I mean, I was happy that you did it, but it also means to be 'Just Friends...and I..." She then stopped, when she noticed Yusei leaning in toward her face. She then closed her eyes.

As they parted, both were bright red.

"D-Did we just..." Aki and Yusei both chorused. They then laughed.

"Well, I guess...it's the start of something new...hmm?" Yusei suggested. Aki then kissed his cheek, and nodded.

_'Kami-Sama...thank-you.'_

* * *

><p>Bebe fell to the ground, exhausted. Never had she written so much in an hour. She then began to snore as loud as the sun crashing down onto a bowl of umbrella shaped jelly sweets.<p>

"Not again..." Logan muttered to herself, as she threw Bebe into the wardrobe, again.

But, all's well that end's well, hey?

* * *

><p>Me: *Snores*<p>

Aki: *Snores*

Logan: *Snores*

Cammie: OMG! WAKE UP!

All three of us: *Snores*

Cammie: *Slaps forehead and sighs* Please review...and happy birthday Devin!


End file.
